


tamed

by netherprince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (kinda), Blow Jobs, Collars, Multi, Pet Play, Praise Kink, plural ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/netherprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny enough, figuring out how to tame the Haywood started being an idea when Gavin made an offhand comment about the guy being a rabid dog.</p><p>(plural ryan and collars and praise kink? boy, it's a good week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tamed

It took a long time for anyone to figure out how to keep James under control.

Too long, maybe.

If there's an upper limit on respawns, James has pushed Ryan the closest.

Funny enough, figuring out how to tame the Haywood started being an idea when Gavin made an offhand comment about the guy being a rabid dog. And then there was how openly he responded to any kind of praise, with those big pretty eyes lighting up and teeth flashing in an even more earnest grin. Honestly, Geoff was concerned he was gonna tear his face open from smiling one of these days.

"Good job, James."

"Shit- fuck that's- so good, you're-"

"Wow, did you kill that guy? Nice."

"Holy shit, how many shots was that? I think you just beat Geoff's record, dude."

Every time, Geoff noticed, James would slump his shoulders down and relax, those shakes stopping for the first time in days. He didn't think on it too much, though. It's hard to dissect the guy's urges, all anyone knows for sure is he really, really likes blood and injuries and not much else.

Over time, though, it got hard to ignore, and eventually the jokes culminated into a gag present: a leather dog collar that got popped around James' neck for New Years. No one expected him to immediately settle down and pay attention, though, the big blue eyes watching with more focus and nervous giggles subsiding.

Huh, Geoff thought to himself, alright.

So, they kept James collared. He was still a loose cannon, but he listened closer, was less likely to just bound into people and bash heads as a show of affection. Ryan would take it off when he slid towards the front, and everything was fine. They were saving millions on clothes, honestly. What they didn't know was that James would always stop fronting a few minutes before they actually announced it.

 

\---

 

Jeremy called Ryan out, eventually. He tugged the collar to haul him up for a kiss, and James doesn't gasp like that, doesn't make those warm, soft noises. Ryan sure does, though, and the newest member just smirked and pulled Ryan high as he can as he turned to Geoff to show off their lovely Vagabond. That's why Ryan is in this position.

Neither Haywood is into the punishment idea of this for reasons they refuse to discuss, but Geoff doesn't need that, anyways. Ryan listens to everything. Even sarcastic shit is obeyed, and that's exactly why he's leaning into the wall with teeth in his hand and Ryan's mouth soft and wet around his cock. He's gripping tightly onto the black leash, not to force him, but because if he doesn't grab onto something, he's gonna rip Ryan's hair out.

Apparently, that doesn't matter to the man between his legs, because hesitant hands come up to guide his free one to his hair, ice-blue eyes trained on Geoff's face before he gives a lazy swallow. "How- how do you not have a gag reflex, Jesus, oh my god-" The Vagabond hums as he pulls up, a soft smirk on those pretty, swollen lips.

"Boss, we both know God doesn't have anything to do with this." And then he sinks back down, basking in the litany of curses above his head as he wraps his arms around Geoff's waist. Geoff himself isn't sure how Ryan can do this without touching himself. After all, even he has to, to get anything out of it aside from the giddy rush of helping someone get off, and he's usually ranked pretty high on 'who gives the best oral in the crew' lists. But Ryan just lavishes him with his mouth, seeming determined to lick every millimetre of his cock before working his way back to the hilt. Geoff's hands clench helplessly, and Ryan moans through his nose, causing him to almost fall because holy shit that's so good.

God, he's so good.

"You're so fuckin' good, Ryan, fuck, never get tired of this," he has to pause to suck in a breath, hearing a soft whine from between his legs. "Fuck, you're fuckin'- oh, my god, you're so gorgeous, holy shit." Geoff's nails are scraping over his scalp, before curling his sloppy ponytail around his fist to pull him off his cock, just to hear the pathetic, betrayed noise. "Christ. Get up here, if I try to walk on my own I'm gonna fall on my dick and break it before I can stick it in you."

Predictably, that sates him.

 

\---

 

It's a Sunday after a low-scale heist, and Ryan's wearing his collar; A lovely one that Jack picked out, soft and furry on his neck under the lace-trimmed leather. (Geoff protested that that was too many fabric types on one collar, but she just gestured to Ryan marvelling over it. It's an easy way to shut him up.) His head is on Jack's lap, and he's laying across Michael, looking utterly at ease as he watches news clips from their robbery. Michael laughs and claps his thigh as a shot of the Vagabond passes over the screen, showcasing a fine moment where he held off the cops for long enough that everyone got away with the goods.

"James is hot when he kills people," he announces to the room, and to everyone's surprise Ryan just rolls over to glance at Michael.

"We're both the Vagabond, Jones. That was all me." Immediately, Jack is grinning, and pulls their killer up to kiss him, her eyes shining.

"I thought so! You weren't laughing nearly enough, and most of the cops actually survived that."

Ryan gets sheepish, ducking away, his head tucked to hide the collar. "Sorry. I, uh. I know you get me the nice stuff because I'm not- because I don't-" His worrying, depreciating blabber is cut off with her arms curling around him, and Jack pushes hair out of his face while Michael scoots away to give them a moment. After all, Jack's the one who's best at emotions.

"We get you nice things because you deserve them, Ryan. If James wanted them, then we'd get them for him, too, but this-" A finger tugs the collar, making Ryan lift his head. "-this is because we love you. Not because we're rewarding you for not killing people. We like spoiling you, pretty boy, and just because the Lads didn't know, doesn't mean you never deserved this."

Ryan just smiles, words lost- it happens, it happens- and basks, nuzzling into Jack to kiss her jaw and neck as thanks. "You're a good boy, Ry, and you deserve to be treated like one."

 

James can't help but peek in with the smuggest 'I told you so' ever, while Ryan hides his face.


End file.
